Siblings
by Dcfan100
Summary: This is not what Robin meant when he said he wanted a new mission. Miss Martians just along for the ride. Some MM and Robin bonding. No pairings.


**I just thought I'd do some brief Robin and Miss Martian bonding stuff :b So I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice…but I will! Haha! Oh I will!**

"When I say no, it means no," Batman said sternly flipping through a set of holographic notes being projected by a device on his arm. Robin crossed his arms, frowned and looked up at his mentor.

"Then why come here at all?" Robin asked in frustration. Batman paused and looked up from the notes. Slowly, ever so slowly, The Dark Knight turned his gaze on Robin. Wally and Megan looked at each other nervously. Even Superboy and Artemis looked over from their position in the gym a tad worriedly.

"This was a simple inspection tour, I'm making sure that the equipment is working properly, checking to see if anything needs maintenance. When I have a mission I will assign it to you." Batman said in a calm, quiet yet deathly tone.

"Come on!" Robin whined, "Anything! Thugs, bank robbers, mad scientists...mad scientists robbing banks? Don't you think you owe us?" he finished with a smirk.

"I see being on this team has done a lot for you ego," Batman said his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean by 'I owe you?'"

"I think this would be a good time to go get something to eat," Wally said nervously backing out of the room. "Comin Megan?"

"Huh?" The Martian asked turning around for a split second. "No, you go ahead I'll follow you later." she said turning back towards the dynamic duo.

"You let us form a team, you make the roster, you give us a base and so far we've been on a total of three missions! Three missions in a month!" Robin said with the smirk still on his face as he looked up at his mentor. Megan glanced nervously around the room. Wally was long gone, Superboy and Artemis tried to pretend like nothing was happening and kept training. Kaldur walked into the room, took one look at the arguing pair and decided that it might be best if he left for awhile. Everyone knew, Robin had been getting a little cocky lately but this was near insane. It was one thing to talk back to your mentor, the person who pretty much raised and trained you, it was one thing to quit like Red Arrow had, but when you started to give **them** orders and tell **them **what to do, especially when that 'them' was Batman was a very strict no-no.

Batman looked down at his protégé. His eyes narrowed even further and his look transformed into a glare. Slowly, he bent down to look Robin squarely in the face. For the first time in awhile Robin remembered just how intimidating Batman could be. Nervously he tried to back away. Quickly, Megan stepped in between the two. Batman raised what would have been an eyebrow as he readjusted his height to see eye to eye with Megan. Robin looked up at Megan from where he stood behind her.

"Um...I agree with Robin!" she spoke up unsuredley. She hadn't really stepped in with a plan. Batman continued to glare at the two. If Martians could sweat, Megan was sure their would be a bucket load running across her forehead right now. "We haven't really had a mission in quite awhile and I think we're ready for one...now!" she said trying to sound angry. The room was completely silent for about a minute. Artemis dropped a pin on the floor. It made a sound like a bowling ball crash through plaster.

"Hey that does work." She muttered to herself.

"Are you sure?" Batman asked finally breaking the deathly silence.

"Of course," Megan said crossing her arms. Batman looked the two over, like he was trying to decide which hand to strangle them with, gave one last glare before standing back up straight.

"You two want a mission?" he asked, his voice now devoid of any emotion as he walked over to a wall and picking up a mop a couple rags and a broom before throwing them towards the two teenagers. "Both of you can clean out the caves ventilation system, it's getting pretty dirty."

"But..." Robin looked at the broom in his hands with a 'You've gotta be kidding me,' look. Batman quickly snapped back into his glaring position. Robin took another step back. "Alright, alright, we're going."

* * *

"Well this stinks," Robin sighed, scrubbing metal wall inside the ventilation duct with a rag. Megan just shrugged her shoulders with an encouraging smile and continued to scrub while telekinetically lifting a small pail of water.

"It could be worse," she said. Robin just smiled, that was Megan, always trying to be the optimistic one.

"I never did thank you," the boy wonder piped up. Megan looked over at him. "You saved my hide back there," he grinned.

"It was...nothing," Megan shrugged with a smile.

"Aw, come on," Robin coaxed with a smile. "You stood up to Batman. That's both insane and wickedly cool. And we got a mission!" he said looking at his surroundings again. "Maybe not the kind me wanted, but hey we got one right?" Megan grinned over at the younger boy before going back to cleaning the walls. "I wonder if this is what having an older sister is like?" he wondered out loud.

"Didn't you have one back in Gotham?" Megan asked.

"Huh?"

"That one girl, I saw her in Batman's Gotham report, red hair, gray costume," Megan continued.

"Oh! Ba…tgirl? Nah, not really." Robin sighed. "I mean the Bat family's close, but we're not that close. And she's off in college now so I don't see her as much as I'd like. Never actually got to…you know," he smiled. "Spend much time with her off duty."

"I have twelve sisters back on Mars," Megan mentioned offhandedly.

"Any brothers?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One," Megan shrugged "Older."

"One boy among thirteen girls?" Robin chuckled, "Poor guy. How does he survive over there?"

"It's…complicated," Megan answered. "Here on Earth, Kaldur's like an older brother to me and your kinda like a little one." Robin paused and looked over at her for quite awhile with a curious look before smiling and going back to work.

_Meanwhile_

"Wally," Kaldur said poking his head into the cave's kitchen. "Batman wanted me to tell you not to do anything with the air conditioner or the heater since Megan and Robin are cleaning out the ventilation ducts and they've probably loosened a lot of dust and dirt up there." Wally just stared at the Atlantian then at the air conditioning controls.

"…Whoops"

Megan and Robin emerged from the ventilation duct coughing and sputtering. Megan had managed to protect herself from most of the dirt and grime clods that had came flying at her. Robin on the other hand…

"You're gonna need a shower," Megan said trying not to laugh as Robin whipped a hand across his face removing a fine layer of dust. "I'll finish the cleaning." She smiled.

"Say Megan?" Robin asked.

"Hm?" Megan replied looking back from where she was about to enter the ventilation duct.

"Well, about the whole younger brother thing, well…you know…my real family…eh forget it. I guess all I have to say is, Thanks." He said giving her a genuine happy smile. Not snarkish grin, or a smirk, a satisfied happy smile. For the third time in his life, he felt like he really had a true family.

**Well that ending was cheesy. Bleh :b Anywho, I just love these two characters and I thought that if Kaldur is like an older brother to Miss Martian then Robin should be like a younger brother to her right? Anyway, if you made it this far I would like to say thank you for sticking with it and reading all the way through! And as your reward you get to review it! That's right! You actually get to tell me…the author! What you thought about it!...Yeah that came off as way to pretentious. Anywho, thanks again for reading and I'll TTFN!**


End file.
